


Release

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, dmmd_kink_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tells Sei that he's never kissed anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this [prompt](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2277.html?thread=77797#t77797) for the DMMd kink meme. I’m de-annoning after a week for every one that I write :] Enjoy!

“Aoba, I’m home,” Sei calls into the quiet house. He loosens his tie and undoes one button of his school uniform before heading upstairs with his bag slung over his sweaty shoulder. Aoba is waiting in the opening to his room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  
  
“Nii-san, welcome home. How was the student council meeting?” Aoba is still in his school uniform too. Sei smiles and follows him into his bedroom when Aoba turns to walk in. He drops his backpack on Aoba’s floor and sits cross legged by the table.  
  
“It was fine,” he replies shortly. He doesn’t want to tell Aoba about how stressful it is, about how much he would just love to curl up in his brother’s arms right now and sleep. “It’s just hot outside so I’m a little tired.” He offers Aoba a smile and then closes his eyes and rests his head on his arms on the table.  
  
When he feels Aoba’s comforting hand in his hair he smiles into his arm and breathes a sigh of relief. Aoba’s room is quite hot too, but with the window open and the fan on the cool breeze coming through is relaxing.  
  
“Hey, Nii-san.” Sei shifts so that he can look up into Aoba’s troubled face from his arms.  
  
“What is it?” He yawns quietly and smiles softly up at his twin. Aoba removes his hand from Sei’s hair and places it in his lap, looking down. There’s a slight flush to his pale cheeks and Sei wonders if it’s from the heat. He sits up, though he doesn’t really want to, perplexed. “Are you okay, do you have a fever?” He reaches out a hand to press his palm against Aoba’s forehead. The heat isn’t abnormal and Sei frowns, dropping his hand slowly. Aoba fidgets and puckers his lips into a pout like he does when he wants to ask something but doesn’t know how to. Sei props his elbow on the table and rests his tired head in his hands. He waits silently for Aoba to speak, knowing that he will sooner or later.  
  
“They were talking at school today, Nii-san…” He starts and then frowns, avoiding Sei’s eyes. Sei wonders what they could have talked about to make Aoba so awkward, even around him. Aoba takes a deep breath and raises his eyes slowly to meet Sei’s. They’re swirling with embarrassment and something else that Sei can’t put his finger on, but he’s intrigued. “Uhm, I realized I’ve never kissed anyone, but all my friends had and… I was wondering if you ever had…?”   
  
A chuckle escapes Sei’s lips and he lowers his head to the table, laughing softly. “I’m serious,” Aoba mutters. For a second Sei thinks that Aoba’s mad at him, but when he looks up he’s shocked to find his brother flushing deeper than before.   
  
Sei forces himself to become composed and he tilts his head on the table, the coldness of the wood seeping into his cheek as he looks up at his brother. “Want me to teach you?” He asks. He’s smirking inside. He can’t help but want to tease Aoba, just a little, when he’s so shy and cute like this. Not only that, but he would do anything for his little brother, anything he asked.

“N-Nii-san, that…!” Aoba’s shocked face is precious to Sei and he smiles openly, eyes squinting at the edges.   
  
“I’m serious too, Aoba.” He lifts his head so he can lean closer to Aoba, looking straight into his eyes. “I could teach you other things as well, to help get you ready.” He raises his eyebrow at the end of his offer. Their faces are so close now Sei can feel his heart speeding up in his chest. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. It must be the heats fault. If Aoba wants him to stop, he will. But if Aoba wants him to continue…  
  
“But we’re both guys I…” Aoba falters and scoots backwards a little, his back now pressing against the bed. Sei rounds the table so that he can be closer to his brother, crawling nearly on top of him so he can straddle him. He cups his face softly in his sweaty palms and presses his nose against Aoba’s. It’s something they used to do as kids, something Sei would do to calm Aoba down when he was hurt.   
  
“If that’s the only problem then…?” Sei cocks his head to the side so he can get closer to Aoba, and presses his lips against his brother’s. Aoba’s surprise is obvious in his jerk of shock and open mouthed gasp. Sei snatches up the opportunity and presses his tongue into Aoba’s warm and welcoming mouth. He’s surprised to hear a moan escape from deep in Aoba’s throat and smiles inwardly to himself. He’s just taken his little brother’s first kiss.   
  
Aoba wraps his arms around Sei and pulls him closer to him. Sei pants in response, the kiss deepening and making it hard for him to breathe. When his head starts to swirl from the lack of air, he presses his palms against Aoba’s firm chest and breaks the kiss.   
  
He smiles wickedly and says softly, “How was that?” There is an unhidden proposition in his voice. Aoba’s eyes thin and he breathes out a ragged breath of air before cupping Sei’s face in his hand and dragging his lips back. Sei isn’t shocked, but he keeps his eyes open and they meet Aoba’s, sending a shock of passion through him. There is unbidden desire in Aoba’s golden-grey eyes, darkening them.  
  
Sei’s heart skips a beat and he closes his eyes immediately, almost not wanting to see that look in his brother’s eyes. And suddenly Aoba’s arms are sliding down his body, his hands wrapping around his ass, and Sei is in the air. He yelps and his arms go immediately around Aoba’s neck for support, but in an instant he’s back-down on the bed.   
  
His head presses into the pillow with a whumpf. Sei opens his eyes to see Aoba panting over him and he tightens his arms around his neck, stomach churning in longing. He pushes away the thought that this isn’t right and that they’re brothers; they really shouldn’t have ended up on the bed.   
  
But he loses his train of thought when Aoba’s soft mouth is on his again, caressing it open. Wow, Sei thinks, melting to the touch and curl of Aoba’s tongue around his. He’s good for his first time. He lets out a breathy moan and Aoba growls softly into his lips. 

Sei lifts his legs, the flats of his feet rumpling the sheets beneath him. Aoba repositions himself so that instead of being in between his brother’s legs, one of Sei’s is between his. Sei’s stomach leaps when he feels Aoba’s erection press against his leg. Heat washes over him and he can’t help but feel the twinge of his own pleasure in his lower body as his brother keeps kissing him.   
  
Aoba’s blue hair falls all around him. Sei’s tempted to tug on it, but doesn’t know if it will hurt Aoba too much or not so he stick to gently rubbing his hands along his back. Aoba bites and nips Sei’s lips, and Sei realizes that, at some point, Aoba has started grinding against his leg.   
  
This realization causes him to groan deep in his throat. Aoba breaks the kiss and licks Sei’s bottom lip before turning his head to the side to attack his neck. Aoba’s breath is hot against Sei’s skin. The erection pressing up against Sei’s leg is endearing and he can’t help but long to touch it. But wouldn’t that be going too far? Sei doesn’t know anymore. His mind is too clouded with adrenaline and excitement, pleasure and desire.   
  
Aoba’s tongue and kisses drag hotly along his neck as his thrusts against Sei’s leg become more sporadic. Each second that passes by makes Sei more desperate for some kind of friction as well, but he’s resigned to thinking that he probably won’t get it until later that night.   
  
Aoba has broken his lips off of Sei’s neck, panting and groaning into the sheets now. Sei’s hands itch to either touch Aoba or himself, he can’t tell. Aoba’s movements are choppy, sloppy, and quick. He’s going to cum soon, Sei can tell. The thought makes him sweat and squirm beneath Aoba in anticipation. He presses his leg harder up against Aoba’s throbbing erection.   
  
Not soon after, Aoba is groaning and jolting, coming long and hard against Sei’s legs. Sei’s eyes cloud over with desire and he bites his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the sounds and heat that his brother is giving off.   
  
Aoba holds himself over Sei a little longer before his arms give out and he collapses. The breath leaves Sei for a moment and he squirms, lifting Aoba’s head, heart pounding. His brother has fallen asleep. He laughs in resignation and stares up at the ceiling, stroking his brother’s soft, blue hair. “Now wasn’t that fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don't know why I wrote this? But it was still fun, if not awkward (lol). Still makes me sad that Aoba never really met Sei...


End file.
